I'd lie
by LardoufinetteFics
Summary: Les sentiments de Ziva pour Tony... Dira, dira pas?


**I'd lie**

Les pensées de notre chère Ziva concernant son collègue, Tony. _Tell him, or not tell him ? That's the question…_

Sur la chanson I'd lie de Taylor Swift. (je tiens à préciser que je la remercie grandement pour cette magnifique chanson qui me permet de mettre sur le papier quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Et puis, bon, tant qu'on en est aux remerciements, je remercie également Don Bellisario d'avoir crée cette merveilleuse série, et Shane Brennan de continuer à nous ravir !)

_**I don't think the passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

**Ah, Tony, Tony… Pourquoi ai-je accepté que tu me reconduises chez moi?**

**Bon, d'accord, on sort d'une enquête harassante, et toute l'équipe est épuisée. Et, en plus, ma voiture est en panne, et je n'avais pas le cœur à rentrer sous la pluie, alors qu'il fait un ou deux degrés dehors ! **

**En plus, les périodes « d'après enquête » sont celles que je hais le plus : j'ai alors tout le temps de penser et de réfléchir à mes sentiments, particulièrement ceux que j'éprouve pour Tony. Quelle sotte d'avoir accepté qu'il me raccompagne !**

**Mais bon, c'est vrai que je suis mieux à l'intérieur par ce temps…**

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colours in his eyes**_

**Ah, Tony, Tony… Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me raconter tes conquêtes d'un soir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Dieu, ce que ça peut m'exaspérer ! Surtout quand je sais que je ne suis pas dedans… Soudain, mue par une envie de voir ton regard qui me fait fondre dès que tu le poses sur moi, je tourne la tête et te fixe droit dans les yeux. Tu soutiens mon regard un instant, puis tu finis par le détourner et fixer la route. Je reporte alors mon attention sur le tableau de bord.**

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

**Quand il part dans un long discours où il explique que l'amour, ça ne vaut pas le coup, que ce qui s'est passé avec Jeanne, c'était bien pendant qu'ils étaient ensembles, et que maintenant elle doit en souffrir autant que lui. Il explique aussi, avec sagesse et philosophie, qu'il ne commettra plus jamais l'erreur d'aimer vraiment. Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui commence à se tendre, je ris doucement, aussi afin de cacher ma nervosité. Comment peut-il parler d'abandonner l'amour ?**

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favourite songs**_

**Je l'étudie du coin de l'oeil, il ne pense pas à l'éventualité d'une quelconque relation entre nous. Zut, il a dit quelque chose, mais quoi ? A en juger par son visage, une plaisanterie stupide et infantile dont lui seul a le secret. Je lui adresse un faible sourire, et cette imitation de joie de vivre semble lui suffire. Je pense alors à tout ce que je sais sur lui, enfin, plutôt aux anecdotes insignifiantes sur sa vie que j'ai « découvertes » en … Enquêtant sur lui, disons…**

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the 17th **_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

**En faisant des recherches auprès de sa famille, ses anciens amis de la fac, ses profs de lycée, ceux qui travaillaient avec lui à Baltimore, par exemple, j'ai découvert foule de détails insignifiants : il ne jure que par le vert, mais en porte assez rarement, il aime soutenir qu'il a raison (ça, je l'avais remarqué !), sa date de naissance qu'il ne donne à personne (pour que ses conquêtes ne sachent pas son âge, peut-être ?). Mais aussi des choses plus dramatiques : six ans avant sa naissance, ses parents ont eu une fille, Maria Graze, morte l'année de la naissance de Tony. Une petite fille charmante, avec de longs cheveux dorés et de beaux yeux verts. Les mêmes que ceux de Tony et de son père, d'ailleurs…**

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

**Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer? Il faut plutôt se demander pourquoi le faire après tant d'années, oui ! Vous m'imaginez, là, me tournant vers lui et lui disant : « au fait, Tony, je t'aime » ? Ca n'aurait aucun sens ! J'ai été trop sotte pour lui avouer avant, de peur de froisser mon père, et bien maintenant, il faut assumer, Ziva David !**

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

**Ah, Tony, Tony... Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour me reconduire dans mon appartement? Je suis son regard, qui glisse lentement sur mes murs. Peints en jaune pâle, « plus pâle que le soleil » d'après toi, avec, çà et là, des photos encadrées accrochées. Une vue de la maison de mon enfance à Tel-Aviv, un portrait de famille solennel, la plage en Israël, toutes ces photos qui représentent mon enfance chaotique mais relativement heureuse. Puis ces photos, plus actuelles, plus américaines. Elles représentent toutes l'équipe. Ma seconde famille. Celles prises sur ma première scène de crime avec toi faisant des âneries au Smithsonian, celles de notre mission sous couvertures, ou en train de décompresser dans un bar, sur le _Chimera_, à LA, à Noël, à Paris… Et j'en passe! Tu es sur chacune d'entre elles, impossible de le nier ou de ne pas le remarquer. Mais tu fais comme si de rien n'était, tu nies l'évidence.**

_**Shouldn't a light go on**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've him memorized for so long**_

**Ah, Tony, Tony… Pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu ne voyais rien? Chaque minuscule parcelle de moi le hurle, et tu fais la sourde oreille. Tout le montre, et tu refuses de regarder en face cette vérité. Pourquoi n'entend-il pas, comme n'importe quel homme normal, »reste avec moi pour toujours » quand je dis « t'as le temps pour un café ?». **

_**And he sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

**Cette façon de diviser la vie et le monde, de tout voir de façon binaire: les gentils et les méchants, les « oui » et les « non », les joies et les peines. Tout en entier, rien à moitié. Mais, m'aime-t-il, ou non ? On a tous les deux cette fâcheuse habitude de nous cacher quand il nous arrive quelque chose de déplaisant : lui quand il pleure, moi quand je m'avoue que je l'aime.**

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the 17th **_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

**Tous ces détails dont je ne me lasserai jamais, qui sont gravés au plus profond de ma mémoire pour toujours, et que je connais… dans les moindres détails !**

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

**Satanée règle numéro 12! Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue! Comme si ça avait empêché Gibbs et Jenny de sortir ensemble ! Foutaises ! **

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God if I could only say**_

"_**I'm holding every breath for you"**_

**Mais, plutôt que de m'avouer tes sentiments et de t'assurer des miens, tu me souhaites une « bonne nuit et à demain ». Et moi, je reste seule, comme une idiote, dans le salon, en regardant l'endroit où tu te trouvais il y a une minute, le contemplant longuement avant de réaliser et de fermer la porte. J'aurais peut-être dû réagir plus vite, sortir, ou même courir, te rattraper, tout t'avouer… Mais pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.**

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

**Autre anecdote: il a appris à jouer de la guitare pour la mission sous couvertures avec Jeanne. Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Je le sais car j'ai fouiné dans la messagerie vocale de Jenny (je sais que c'est pas bien, mais les jours où on s'ennuient existent !) et j'ai trouvé que, des fois, elle dit à Cynthia de faire entrer un visiteur, alors Cynthia coupe ensuite son haut-parleur mais pas Jenny, alors ça enregistre la conversation qu'elle a sur la mémoire de son téléphone. Intriguée, j'ai cherché dans les archives du M-TAC en utilisant son code d'accès à elle que McGee avait craqué pour les besoins d'une enquête, et j'ai vu qu'elle avait eu une vidéoconférence avec un Tony déguisé en clochard, il joue vraiment très bien ! **

_**First thought when I wake up is "my God he's beautiful"**_

_**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**_

**Oui, dès que je me réveille, je pense à Tony, souvent après une nuit passée à m'imaginer ce que notre futur pourrait être, mais ne sera jamais. Oui, depuis quelques temps, je me maquille, légèrement, mais quand même, moi, me maquiller !**

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

**Ce soir, je vais le faire. Tout lui dire. Cesser tous ces mensonges, et ce jeu du lion et du rat… à moins que ça soit du chat et de la souris… enfin bref, il faut que ça cesse ! Je prend mon portable, et appuie sur la touche 1. Tony y est en numérotation rapide. Je presse le bouton vert. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Il décroche. « DiNozzo ? »**

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**If you ask me if I love him**_

**« Salut, c'est moi, Ziva. » Je prends ma respiration, le reste de ma vie dépend de ce que je vais dire. « J'appelais pour te dire que… » Je réfléchis, à l'ambiance dans l'équipe, à tout ce que j'ai construit durant ces quatre dernières années, et à la complicité qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Faut-il que je prenne le risque de tout briser ?**

**« Pour me dire quoi, Ziva ? » Sa voix douce me ramène à la réalité. Vite, répondre. « Pour te dire que… J'ai oublié de te dire… Merci, Tony. Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit, à demain. » **

_**I'd lie**_

**Ziva David, tu n'es qu'une idiote. **


End file.
